narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Demons: One Night Massacre
A lone warrior was seated on an isolated beach, listening to the sounds of the ocean. The sun was setting in the distance, appearing as though it was sinking into the sea itself, a truly magnificent sight. A hood draped over her face, Sayuri Uchiha watched without the use of her ocular prowess. She was jealous of the sun, it's warmth, of it's ability to bring joy to the various inhabitants of the cold world. She had been alone for the better part of her life, a sensation that drew her through the depths of depression. However, things had begun to lighten up throughout the course of the last few years, mostly due to the presence of a certain individual, who was now asleep within her inner chambers. For it not for such a being, she may have very well taken her own life long ago. As far as she knew, she had enough reason to remain alive, despite the worldly belief that she had passed away long ago; she was now isolated from the rest of society, something she grew to live with. It was not all too bad, though sitting there, awaiting the stars, a single tear ran down her cheek. On the opposite end of the beach stood seven figures, count them seven figures. Six women and one man. Each donned the all black outfits and looked like reapers in the distance gathered for a funeral. A stare of penance glared behind the shades of each individual, the offsetting flare of both majestic and esteemed eyes to the left a Rinnegan to the right the Sharingan. The eyes differed but the stare remained course and vigilant. Th Six in attendance were his personal Six Paths of Pain the very same six women who helped him change the course of a war, and the very same six would were presently on countless soul extractions over the years. Each wielding one Path ability but access to his Gedo Arts. Raido, your target is an associate of your fellow teammate of the now defunct due to the severity of this mission Warring Demons. Sayuri for some time has amassed a plethora of dukkha on her souls based on actions that span back as far as before your team and currently. Your mission is simple extract the targets souls by any means necessary. Full Force is allowed, and collateral will be treated simply as collateral. Should anyone else die or get caught in the conflict then so be it, I judge their soul anyway. Your mission parameters have been set and your approach is up to you. If you have lingering attachments to your teammate Speak now lest I am to assume you will engage. Yama said with no emotion in his voice. His deep voice bellowing into the ear drums of a focused Raido X whose casual smile was replaced with a steady poker face, one exuding malice and a predatory smirk. "Attachments are like pieces of gun in this line of work, put a fresh one in when an old one goes bad. Sayuri from this moment on is just another target who came on my naughty list. I need say nothing more". Raido said sensing out the dukkha among his Six Paths and himself. He got a lock on her and the lust he left for combat slowly coursed within his bloodstream pumping through his veins like pistons, but it was enough to quell the hungry he felt to cut loose at the moment. "We have a lock moving in to engage". Three of the paths stepped forward Asura, Deva and Preta Stepped forward each with a cold smile on there face of the impending dance to come. The mentioned paths jetted forward into the distance running on the isolated beach. Their vision connected and their minds all in sync of one goal. Among the two paths The Asura Path took the lead and quickly led the charge and hunted the dukkha of Sayuri in a dogged pursuit. Once into view the visual information was shared and phase one was to commence. The three D's would not be in effect from this moment on. The Asura Path with all it's built in weapons shed its coat revealing its full appearance six arms appeared under its outfit as one of the six arms wrist began opening like a flower and fired Several High Yield Explosive Round missiles at Sayuri. The missiles created a spread formation creating distance among them as they glided in air whistling as the cut through with every intent of smashing into the female and releasing their High Yield explosive payload. Game on. Raido said watching from a distance but equally prepared for what awaited next The missiles broke whatever silence had been created by Sayuri beforehand, appearing as an irritant. Possessing the ability to sense negative emotions, the woman was made aware of every small detail so long as it had a negative intention behind it. Without so much as a glance, Sayuri sprung to action, relying on sheer athleticism to evade the incoming projectiles. To begin, Sayuri leaped into the sky, before landing on one of the missiles like it were some sort of stepping stone. Garnering her ability to manipulate metals -a power she had inherited from her father- Sayuri seized controlling of the incoming rockets, forcing them, including the one she had used as support, into the ocean, where they detonated harmlessly. She had, of course, taken the time to ensure her own security beforehand, stepping off of the missile before directing it in the opposite direction. She eyed her pursuers; the chakra of which was all too familiar to her. He had come at last. She had been awaiting such a moment for the better part of the last few months, once she had convinced herself that he was aware of her survival. "So you have come at last, Raido-kun." She announced, her voice shallow. In fact, so shallow, that it may have very well been erased by the sounds of the ocean. Surveying her many opponents, Raido's approach to the battle had been made very clear to the woman. He had brought out some of his good toys, concluding his seriousness on the matter. She smiled, having secretly longed to meet him in battle. Fate had pitted them against one another yet again, possibly for the last time. Sayuri knew she would have to fight Raido once more, she just did not know when. Conducting the same principles as earlier, Sayuri took to quite possibly rendering one of his paths useless from the get-go. Without lifting a hand, a testament of her prowess, Sayuri sent a metallic surge towards the Asura Path, the same surge she had utilized moments earlier to direct the missiles into the ocean. Her ability to control any form of metal was her greatest advantage, and she would demonstrate it for Raido once more. The Asura Path, despite it's considerable power, could not have possibly matched the might of Sayuri's Metal Release. He would have crumbled under such pressure; first, his very components disengaging themselves as a system, and then, finally, falling into the sand, reverting to nothing but the useless hump of metal they once were. "You know better not to challenge me in such a manner, do you not?" She questioned. As her partner, he would have known, quite possibly even better than she did herself, that any form of weaponry, whether it be in the form of a gun, sword, or even a puppet, was useless before her. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sayuri its like you don't know me at all, but yup how dare I of all people do something so blatantly stupid. Raido said speaking through the Deva Path which stood not to far from the remains of the mangled Asura Path. "Its like I haven't learned anything at all. The Deva Path Raido spoke a small grin growing on her face his sarcasm tainting his words. There was rhyme and reason for Raido sending The Asura Path seemed to elude Sayuri for the time. "I'll cut to the chase, all good things must come to an end. Living forever is makes life less interesting you know, repetitive, boring. Its a punishment a false idea. Quite frankly my Arihant duties are nearly done, but there are personal matters that still need my caring touch. The Deva Path Raido spoke with clarity her voice still that of a females but deep with Raido's sarcasm. "One of those personal matters has already been dealt with but another one is you. Last we danced it was you who couldn't keep up with my steps and you fell behind. I promised you a second chance and I am cashing in on that promise, think of it as your parting gift to that fool you are called a teammate. We go at it one last time, but this time I wont be holding back and I advise you to not do the same. "Raido's Deva Path and Preta Path said in unison both wearing the exact same intense smile. Just bring it. Standing perfectly still, without moving a muscle, Sayuri commanded the dismembered pieces of what was once the Asura Path to do her bidding. The weapons that had comprised the entity began to levitate as a result of Sayuri's instruction, and lashed out to pierce the nearby Deva Path. Sayuri formed and fired several kunai from her chest towards the Deva Path, in a matter of a five second time frame in which she would not be able to function. The Visual information was shared among the two paths which remained, and combined with Raido's combat abilities of the sharingan read the attack pattern of the technique. The fact that the Deva Path paced back and forth earlier allowed for the Preta Path Raido to get a good view of both Sayuri and the damaged metal. The metal pieces were thrown like shrapnel while the kunai Sayuri threw followed closely in a different direction. Using her body as the epicenter she focused on the area of both attacks and opened only her hands slightly in each direction quickly. Shinra Tensei!! A suddent invisible repelling force blasted in the two focused directions. This repelling aspect of the Deva Path blasted the objects away from the area repelling them and kicked sand backwards in both directions as it rose and quickly began it's fall. Preta Path Raido quickly ducked its head and got into a crouch position with it's left hand she channeled her Will Materialisation to bring forth a medium size black sharp black rod came from under her sleeve, using the cover of the blast. Eyes still trained on Sayuri while her metallic weapons were flung from the scene of the epicenter. She launched the materialized rod from her sleeve aiming it toward the ankles of Sayuri the blade quickly darted toward and was looking to introduce itself to Sayuri's right ankle. Attacking low and defending high an elementary tactic but one that keeps you on your toes and off your feet, The very sand she stood on came to her defense, forming what appeared to be a "Sand hand" and quickly catching the incoming projectile. The reason she had stood still earlier was to on the sand itself; the very battlefield had suddenly become Sayuri's playground. Upon her command, the rod was buried into the sand, before a sudden tsunami-wall of sand rose before her, going to engulf the two paths in whole. From the earlier attack, it was made clear to Sayuri which path had possessed the ability to attract and repel her attacks; timing her attack accordingly, Sayuri forced the wall of sand to come down upon the two paths during the time frame in which the deva path would be unable to function. Deva and Preta were overwhelmed quickly while Raido and the remaining paths stood as the Large Sand wave Traveled toward them. Animal Path Raido quickly acted summoning forth the A large green unusual bird that the Path summoned directly under them to make their ascension to the sky that much quicker. While the bird lifted itself in the air. Raido placed his hands together and got ready to heat things up. Raido fired a great volume of lava onto the battlefield. The surge of the lava due to the volume quickly swallowed the sand wave and won over it was denser and heavier and rushed across the land as if in a hurry ready to engulf the remaining island and Sayuri as well. This torrent of lava quickly covered Raido's portion of the island and was looking to do the same to Sayuri. Phase two Raido said as the paths watched actively their sides and sensed and kept their eye open for Sayuri The Deva and Preta paths, respectively, were crushed under the tremendous force of the chakra infused sand, and rendered in a state quite similar to the Asura Path. Still without her sharingan, Sayuri closed her eyes momentarily, calling upon the residual remains of the chakra she had been branded with upon becoming the jinchūriki of the forsaken Ten-Tailed beast. In particular, she called upon the chakra of the great Son Goku, after having contacted Shukaku moments earlier for sand manipulation. Her body was then coated in the lava from the originator of the blood line trait, allowing the woman an immunity to the ensuing Volcanic Field produced by Raido. Sayuri remained on the ground-level, balancing herself on the lava like a typical shinobi did with water. Looking up, her gaze fell upon the bird and those riding on it's back. "Is that all you've got?" She teased, before targeting the moisture in the surrounding air, using it as a catalyst for her next move. By metallizing, quite literally, the moisture in the air, a metallic rain comprised of sturdy senbon ensued, shooting down at the bird. These senbon were quite powerful, having been constructed through the woman's metal release. In the past, the sixth hokage had been able to break the rods made available to those select few who possessed the purple rippled eyes. However, objects forged through the metal release had since, at least in Sayuri's case, transcended such limitations; Sayuri's metals were much more durable than the Chakra Receiver Rods, something she confirmed herself after obtaining such eyes. Durability mattered not in the eyes of the lava, as when the senbon fell into the pit of lava below, they were quickly disintegrated, due to the obvious difference in size and mass. Birds had a different field of vision than humans did, and with his paths actively covering every direction Raido saw the aerial sendon attack which rained down like a rain storm over Raido his paths and his avian companion. Sayuri wasn't aware of just how well Raido was vs the Metal Release with battles that stem from her father Sannoto Senju Raido made all his metal release abilities basically useful due to the application of creating and need solid form. She was truly her father child however she still didn't seem keen on what Raido was truly up too yet. Opening his palm to the sky a crimson giant seal full of hireoglyphs appeared stretching from the center of his palm, the entire senbon metallics storm was then swallowed up by the seal their forms removed, devoured and erased. Shape manipulation gives form and uses a small part of the Yin-yang principle to create the metal giving it form and shape. A weakness Raido exploited vs Sannoto and basically took metal from him. She is truly her father childs, and thats too bad. He never beat me either. Raido said in his thoughts as he masterfully watched his trifecta maneuver play out like a play in a script Animal Path Raido meanwhile used this opportunity to summon the away from the beach and into it's natural element of water. The smoke cleared and the massive crustacean rose was summoned in the air and allowed to dive bomb into the depths of the sea below away from the molten land. The giant creature combined with it's mass, distance and velocity downward hit the water releasing a tidal wave upon its impact with the water. This forced tidal wave was perfectly aimed toward the direction of Sayuri and her molten kingdom and armour. "You're missing the point" Raido said as his smile widened slightly for a second his deep voice reaching down to Sayuri to ensure she heard him. His intentions well mixed up in this chaotic plan he strung together. Raido said as his paths got back into looking into every direction and his giant bird fluttered in the air gracefully. Garnering the sand beneath the lava once more, Sayuri carefully shaped the ends, creating a bowl that lifted all of the lava. Thereafter, by creating an additional hammer and slamming it beneath the sand bowl, she catapulted the lava towards the ocean, where the newly acquainted Crustacean had appeared. She examined the seal Raido had created to counter her earlier attack next. It was going to be rather troublesome to deal with, surely any long ranged ninjutsu was off limits until she found a way to deal with it. Raido had gone ahead and set the tone for the battle; it was time for Sayuri to finally get serious. At long last, the woman lowered her hood, revealing her eyes to be closed. As they opened, quite suddenly at that, her once light brown irises were overtaken by a dark red persona, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. Kurama was still fast asleep, so for now, she was on her own. Sort of. The armor of magma still active, Sayuri leaped into the sky with a powerful jump. Nearing the bird, this time, she called upon , combining the latter's steam enhanced capabilities with her own Chakra Enhanced Strength, going to deliver a resounding blow to the seal Raido had formed earlier, with enough force to completely shatter it had she made contact. The Animal path Raido followed her jump and ascent to the sky and seeing her soar through the air using the eyes effectiveness together Raido tracked her movements with with the sharingan and saw she was aiming for the Seal, being that both eyes could see chakra one giving it color the there other seeing chakra points the eyes could see a foreign chakra source color one different from her standard color. Raido couldn't help but smile because Sayuri no Zero choice but to use her favorite move. Raido since his palm was still in the air he used that as the basis to use his Consumption of Life a dark flat purplish substance began to form from the palm of his hands altering the ratio slightly Raido added Yang into the mix to increase the size and width but more Yin to ensure the rapid growth and stability and waited for the moment Sayuri touched the Seal with her elephantine strength, using the tracking abilities of the sharingan which he used against equally faster opponents such as Kaname Soga and Sannoto Senju. "Jackpot ima step back into phase one of the plan" Raido exclaimed as he used World Genesis and releasing its highly explosive and unstable payload of the Yang chakra gathered within the seal the moment she broke it detonating it with a violent blast of raw wild chakra. With its payload released the unstable energy caused the Dark substance to grow to a gargantuan size sphere which prevented this radical energy from blasting in Raido and his birds direction. Instead feeding the dark sphere at a far quicker rate and enhancing it's effect and radius perimeter. The dark sphere acted as a sponge which soaked up the explosion and grew over top of that area and gean to rob and steal life force from anything trapped within. The Consumption of Life technique feeds on the targets within that are caught within losing strength, stamina and life. Sapping them of their life force and chakra growing steadily all the more. Using this technique for years Raido was able to quickly form the sphere part of the reason he never removed his hand, when combined with the explosion that Sayuri release the moment she hit the seal the sphere fed off that energy and grew into its sphere form and encased the upward area where the seal once was and where Sayuri was when the seal went off. "Come on Sayuri, why don't you do what you always do in situations like this, thats can't be all you got". Raido said as he his paths switched directions eyes in every directions. He lowed the bird slight and with the form given to the sphere it would be able to sustain itself. He knew Sayuri very well, and he knew the mangekyo techniques very well over the time he battled other Sharingan wielders. He was begging for Sayuri to use hers. And she would do just that. As her fist came into contact with the seal, she was quite effortlessly able to shatter it, though what followed afterwards was considerably more troublesome. Her eyes widened, realizing the incoming detonation, to which her body responded almost automatically. Within seconds, the woman emerged from the sphere, though to say she was completely unharmed would have been a bit of an exaggeration; appearing on the sand once again, she was now without her hood and cloak. In the distance, the lava she had thrown towards the ocean defeated the Crustacean, who, for whatever reason, seemed unable to counterattack. Her gaze fell upon the flying bird, which was growing into a nuisance. It suddenly seemed to be of great importance, through all the measures Raido had gone to defend it. She may have been playing right into his hands, though it was moments like this that Sayuri lived for. Focusing her line of sight upon the bird, Sayuri aimed to behead the beast by warping it's head into her own personalized dimension via the long range version of Kamui. With her level of mastery, and considering how large the bird was, such a feat was nothing more than an easy task. "Thanks Sayuri, you always seem to find a way to help me in battle, even when we are enemies". Raido said as the second the bird started to fade and wither from the the distortion effects he could tell she was going for the avian creature it was nothing more than a prop in the plan anyway, and she finally went for it. The Paths leaped from off the back of the bird and headed toward the ocean floor far away from the molten crater left of the island. Using the Dark sphere above that Sayuri managed to help create Raido released a technique Sayuri had never seen Raido even use Using the large sphere above potent with both Yin chakra Raido used the Gedō Arts: Nourishing Last Supper creating countless ghost like phantoms from the yin sphere, and with the massive amount of Yang chakra Sayuri helped release the yin chakra had grown to immense amounts. Suddenly the dark sphere surface began to pulsate and wiggle on its surface summoning these ghost like entities on every side that shot off like cannon toward Sayuri. Dozens and hundreds as the sphere size began to diminish, and the plethora of spirits hunting Sayuri were on her trail fast dive bombing her from every direction possible they could fly at her eager to absorb her life energy and feast on her, their numerical advantage was staggering. This tactic was created specifically useful vs Kamui users and her intangibility technique as she had limited time before she had to become tangible again for a limited time. The sphere grew smaller as hundreds of ghost leaped off it and clouded the area with their figures. Thanks to Sayuri's attack and allowing the sphere to grow Raido could use the yin chakra from the sphere to create the ghost in such massive numbers. Usually creating this many ghost would be absurd but once again that sphere did the work for him and Sayuri pitched in as well. Landing on the surface of the ocean below Raido and his paths landed a ways away from the island beach. "So Sayuri let me introduce you to the Jikininki short for human eating ghost. Suffers from supernatural hunger and thirst and feeds solely on the energy of others. In order to quell or lessen its insatiable appetite it actively hunts its prey relentlessly till it has been successfully stopped or it has devoured its prey completely. They feed on the energy of others and its prey for today is you. Last I checked Kamui wasn't infinite and you can't use both at the same time, your long range technique is useful but it only works in one direction, don't be shy they only want to make a good lasting first impression". Raido said as he began swaying back and forth using his Capoeira stance to keep his body in motion his paths following the same routine. He already set part two of the plan up just in case. The countless less ghost continuing their descent The lava with the water resulted in the mass production of , which would come into later use for Sayuri. Meanwhile, she was to deal with the ensuing onslaught of what was several hundreds of ghost like spirits running after her. It was bad news for Sayuri, considering the fact that they longed for Yin energy. As a descendant of the Senju, Sayuri possessed extreme amounts of Yin energy, though to make matters worse, her body having been reconstructed (to a degree) with the cells of her forefather, Hashirama Senju, she was more Yin than anything. The spirits had never sensed such a mass product of Yin Chakra, driving them crazy. Were they never allowed to eat anything after such an event, it would no longer matter. Devouring Sayuri would have been well worth it. Sayuri smiled under the context of the pressure. Raido had been examining her all along, the secrets behind her Kamui. To make matters worse, he had held back all those years, never once showing, or even explaining the mechanics about such a technique. Until today. Sayuri listened carefully to what the man had to say. "...Jikininki short for human eating ghost." "...feeds solely on the energy of others." It was clear, to a tactician such as Sayuri, what these spirits were after. They were just like any other pervert she had ever met, wanting to seize control of that body of hers. Well, they couldn't have it. They came from every direction, from above, from the sides, and though she had not seen any slip underground, they may have also been coming from beneath. She would take precautions just in case, of course. She didn't plan on dying just yet. There was still a little something she needed to settle on her own terms someday. Dying here wasn't an option. She waited until the spirits banded together. It was in their nature to attack their prey at once, it was natural instinct. In the wild, those who traveled in packs were guaranteed more success than others, that much was a fact. As they came from every angle, Sayuri's body emitted a tremendous force unlike any other, eliminating the opposition as they so desperately craved it. Spirit after spirit vanished, though such a technique, as powerful as it was, was unable to rid of all the spirits, to which Sayuri took somewhat of a different approach. The earlier technique functioned as a savior, rewarding Sayuri with a few seconds of time, in which Kamui was able to recharge. For a few moments, she allowed the incoming spirits to simply phase through her, until another few seconds went by and the power of the Deva Path was restored. Yet again, Sayuri unleashed a large scale Shinra Tensei, eliminating the other half of the horde of what were the lustful spirits. They disappeared from the face of the beach, no longer visible, no longer sensible. As Sayuri stood on the sand, her now rippled purple eyes took notice of the rolling Raido, alongside his friends. "How much longer do you plan on running?" She questioned, her body glowing a potent black aura. "You speak of man like they are the superior sex, yet here you are, maintaining your distance from me. I could never understand that lopsided brain of yours, nor will I spend anytime in doing so now." What had since grown into a rib-cage sprouted arms, a head and a pair of legs. Covering itself first, in flesh, and thereafter, in armor; Sayuri's susanoo stood ready to partake in combat. The obsidian that had been created earlier began to wobble, until it was suddenly lifted in the now night filled sky. Soaring into the air, it looked as though it were levitating per it's own free will. The block began to shape itself, taking the form of two large swords, discarding the remains of the obsidian into the ocean. The swords then made their way towards Sayuri's susanoo, and acted as it's primary weapons. Grasping them with a set of arms, the susanoo gave one test swing, unintentionally resulting in the collapse of a nearby boulder. With it's sights set on Raido, the susanoo began to trust forward, charging into a full powered assault. <--- This is not a perfectly stabilized susanoo. It is only as big as the one Itachi used, or rather the clone ones madara used against the five kages. ---> " You're the hiding behind a massive guardian not me for all your bravado Sayuri you are still pretty shy if you ask me. Let's see what we can do about that". Human Path Raido said clapping his hands together. The gravity in the area became heavier and denser increasing the mass and weight of greatly which in Sayuri's case her massive manifested chakra behemoth added more weight to her. Suddenly creating a gargantuan series of black walls that rose behind them and began to encase the area. Stopping her charge nearly dead in it tracks. "Its almost to late to walk away from this fight Sayuri. Raido said as he held his right hand forward outstretched channeling the power of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (Six) he collected to use the Demonic Soul Harvest Because Raido merged with the statue so many years ago he was able to funnel this technique through his body and rather than use his own body and chakra he used what he stored in the statue. Raido fired from his hands a massive spiritual dragon that appeared more like a snake that quickly made its way to Sayuri slithering in the air ready to remove her soul from her and feed it to the statue. Being that the dragon was a spiritual being it moved unhibited by the affected gravity and prepared to strike the down Sayuri. With her Susanoo movements and weight mass weighing her down under the increased gravity. Would she be fast enough to disengage the susanoo and use her Kamui would she be capable of making that entire thing go intangible only to fall prey again, or would be ensnared within the statue forever. These questions pondered Raido and hjis paths as they each got into their defensive swaying stances, unaffected by the gravity due to their past experience with the technique. As Sayuri's Susanoo ran forward, it suddenly began to slow down in terms of speed, as a wall appeared before and behind it respectively. She struggled to move, giving in to the incredible gravitational pressure. Her susanoo fell to it's knees, trembling under the presence of such a formidable technique. However, looking forward, the sight of a confident Raido brought upon a new sense of awareness to Sayuri. Her eyebrows narrowed, the rhombus seal on her forehead began to emit a powerful aura. Suddenly, it was replaced by a burst of green light, mutating Sayuri's Rinnegan from it's more traditional purple coloring to a more relaxed shade of gold. Orange markings appeared over her eyelids, as well as dark seal markings that spread out over her entire body, indicating that the woman had successfully released the sealed chakra to instantaneously enter . Additionally, similar markings mirroring those over Sayuri's body appeared on her Susanoo, which in return, slowly began to lift itself up, and suddenly, garnering an invisible force combined with that of a technique she had displayed earlier before, Sayuri was able to escape the confinements of the Yin-Yang Release:Terrestrial Pressure Technique. The large construct of what was her susanoo appeared in the star filled sky, creating two additional sets of arms to compliment the pair that was responsible for holding together the obsidian swords crafted earlier. The third set of arms turned into a pair of wings, granting the rather large avatar flight. Careful of the "snake tongue" garnered by Raido, the Susanoo charged throw the sky, clapping it's hands, while the other set of arms looked to deliver a powerful double slash with the obsidian swords. "All that for little ole me, wow Sayuri I gotta say I am honored, you keep this up and I may have to start actually trying here". Animal Path Raido said as he clapped his hands using a remote summoning of the Animal Path once more. Raido kept his combat style simple but chaotic, but everything was coming full circle and he finally starting to really enjoy this battle, it was far from the original one in which Sayuri didn't make smart choices, she was wielding Tailed Beast powers either but that was neither here nor there for Raido. As the smoke of the summoning cleared rose from the depths large in its form and wide in its size the dog was summoned directly in it in the way of her slashing swords. The dog had the strange ability to alter its size and it was summoned to be a few stories tall and took the slash head on causing its special function. The dog split into four other identically large beast increasing its power and began spreading out to give her more than one target to keep her eye on. Sayuri dodged the dragon but the technique was by no means over as now that Sayuri's strike made contact with the dogs she was back near him allowing the dragon she dodged earlier to snake back around to strike her one more. "Dodging this technique won't be enough Sayuri you got to disperse it otherwise it will keep hunting for your soul. Its like our friends from early on but unlike the ghost, contact with this dragon wont eat away at your lifeforce, no your soul is removed". Raido said as the dragon reared it's head at Sayuri posed to strike her with its fatal blow. "Tch.." The dog split into separate entities, something Sayuri was very familiar with. Though she never bothered to rely on the summonings granted by the Rinnegan, she had seen Raido utilize this very beast in an earlier battle. She knew better than to attack the dog yet again, it would only work to make matters that much worse for herself. She would have to ignore them for the time being, and endure whatever it was that they brought to the table. Instead, her focus remained on the "snake", that came in from behind during the midst of the scuffle. A large blast ensued, blood splattering every which way. The dogs that she had slashed at earlier, too, had been blessed with Sayuri's chakra. The unique factor was the idea in which every ounce of Sayuri's chakra contained minuscule particles of metal, quite literally crafted from her very own chakra and present due to her Metal Release. These particles were incredibly small, and thus, invisible to all forms of Dōjutsu. Upon slashing the dog, her chakra had been divided amongst them all as they split, similar to the concept behind the shadow clone technique. With the pull of a single trigger, the dogs detonated, their blood flying around everywhere. Their ability allowed them to split every time they were struck, though Sayuri made sure to inflict damage upon them internally. Detonating them, she left no sign of their existence, leaving nothing back to recuperate from. The "snake" too, would follow the same fate. Though it had come into "contact" with the susanoo, it failed to physically harm Sayuri, who yet again, relied on the power of her Mangekyō to survive, allowing the incoming attack to simply phase through her. As the smoke cleared, Sayuri landed on the beach, the Susanoo around her disappearing. Her Sage Mode still activated, combined with that of her tomoe rinnegan, her reflexes were unrivaled. She kept her attention towards his chakra signature, awaiting the man's next move. "Let us end this, old friend." "End this?? right right, problem is Sayuri this battle ended the moment I summoned those ghost here and they locked onto your chakra source signature". Raido said balling up his fast causing the dragon to fade from view. Looking at the slits over her eyes. "Another Sage, I tell you Sages must be growing off trees these days, there's just so many and the different styles of modes too. Raido said openly mocking the idea of Sage Mode, he knew how useful it was but after facing it a number of times it gets repetitive. Increased physical attributes ability to sense danger and many more. He had seen and faced it vs her father Sannoto, the wild grappler Okami and even his teammate and ally Kaname Soga whose Sage Mode and Shinkairen enhanced dojutsu powers topped both men combined in his opinion. "Sooo i've got a Sage Mode dojutsu based user on my hands here, nothing new. I don't need such a mode but I guess its a compliment that you had to go this far just to keep up with me". Raido said lazily fixing his shades on his face. For someone to need both a Sage mode and a Rinnegan to face little ole me. Raido said as he swayed back and forth returning to the unpredictable shifts of his ginga stance. "Well then Sage lets see if you can hang with a Arihant". Raido said out loud knowing full and well what most Sages do with their new increased attributes, but he welcomed it and wanted her to do it.